Can Not Say No!
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: Aku, Suzuna Taki. Aku adalah siswi SMU biasa yang sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengatakan 'TIDAK' Suatu hari hidup dan perasaanku berubah karena kedatangannya.../Author yang kembali lagi ke fandom Eyeshield 21 setelah HIATUS dari fandom ini/RnR?


**Eyeshield 21** (C) Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

.

Warning(s) OOC, AU *Maybe?* GAJEness, ABALness

.

A/N: Misi~ setelah saya lama hijrah ke fandom PH, saya mulai ada ide lagi buat fic di fandom Eyeshield 21. Karena saya masih tergolong author pemula, jadi saya mohon masukan jika ada kesalahan (_ _)

.

Story: **Can not Say No **(C) Risa-Alice Vessaliu

Rated: T

Genre: Family/Frienship

.

SMU Deimon

Selamat siang, aku Suzuna Taki. Aku adalah seorang siswa SMU Deimon. Sebenarnya, aku adalah siswi baru di sekolah ini, apa kalian tahu penyebab aku pindah sekolah? Tapi maaf, ya sepertinya itu adalah rahasia _pribadi_ dan hanya aku yang tahu.

Di sini, aku adalah siswi yang cukup pendiam. Hari-hari yang kulalui dipenuhi dengan _kebisuan_. Aku penyendiri, dan aku juga sangat tidak mampu untuk mengatakan _tidak_. Setidaknya karena itu, keberadaanku cukup bersinar di sekolah ini.

"Taki, selamat pagi!" seseorang menepuk pundakku. Kulihat seorang gadis berikal dua berdiri dengan manisnya, "Boleh minta tolong?" ucapnya. Aku menelan ludah.

"I, iya.." sial. Lagi-lagi aku menjawab 'iya'! "Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku gugup. Senyumnya mulai mekar.

"Begini, aku tidak manyelesaikan tugas TIK –ku. Boleh tidak kau –err mengerjakannya?" pintanya dengan wajah _innocent_. Sudah kuduga itu permintaannya. "Boleh, ya? Taki 'kan baik!"

Aku meraih berbagai lembaran yang digenggam anak itu, aku mulai angkat bicara, "Boleh, jangan ragu." Aku mengambil semua selebaran itu. Entah sudah berapa permintaan hari ini.

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel berbunyi ke penjuru sekolah. Serempak para siswa dan siswi berhamburan dari kelas mereka. Senyum manis sungguh merekah di wajah mereka, yah hari ini kami cepat pulang, pantas saja mereka kegirangan.

"Ah, pulang nanti aku harus mengerjakan tugas mereka…" batinku penuh penyesalan. Ku amati para siswa-siswi yang bercanda ria, "Aku juga ingin ada di antara mereka." Pikirku. Andai saja aku sedikit lebih bersinar, mungkin aku juga ada di antara mereka sekarang. "Hha, apa-apaan bicaraku ini, bo—"

DUAKH!

"Kyaa~" pekikku. Aku merasakan kalau kepalaku terbentur sesuatu, sakit. Seluruh kertas dan buku yang ku genggam semuanya terjatuh berserakan, sial. "Kh, sakit.." erangku sambil memungut beberapa kertas, namun terjatuh lagi. *A/N: Sial benar..*

"Akh, maaf. Kau terkena bola, ya?" aku mengangkat wajah. Ku lihat seorang pemuda berambut perak berdiri di hadapanku. Dari tinggi badan, sepertinya kami sama.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa –akh, tidak usah dipungut!" anak laki-laki itu berjongkok tepat di hadapanku. Dia kemudian membantuku untuk memungut semua buku-buku yang terjatuh itu.

"Tunggu," anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti, "Kau.. kau mencuri buku pelajaran, ya?" tanyanya focus padaku. Manik _emerald_ miliknya mulai menatapku.

"Bu, bukan! Bukan begitu.. aku.. itu adalah tugas teman-teman.." ucapku membela diri. Anak itu diam sesaat, manik _emerald_ miliknya mulai terlihat membara, apa dia marah? Ku anggap tidak.

"Kau bodoh, ya!" dia melempar seluruh buku itu ke tanah. "Kau, Taki Suzuna. Kerjamu hanyalah membantu mereka, asal kamu tahu, mereka itu Cuma.." dia menarik nafas, "Mereka itu Cuma memanfaatkanmu!"

DEG! Apa katanya? Dimanfaatkan?

"Kau, sampai kapan mau begitu. Dari awal aku melihatmu, kamu itu seperti binatang di mata mereka! Ke mana harga dirimu!" tanyanya memaksaku untuk menjawab. Aku takut, aku takut di tatap begitu…

"Hentikan!" pekikku histeris, dan akhirnya dia memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Aku.. aku juga tidak ingin diperlakukan begitu.. aku tahu, kalau aku adalah sampah.. dan kau yang sangat populer tidak akan mengerti rasanya.." aku mulai menangis, "Aku.. aku hanya ingin dikenal, dan ingin dianggap teman.. meski pada akhirnya mereka akan mencampakkanku atau mungkin memanfaatkanku.. aku tahu hal itu.. setidaknya biarkan mereka tahu namaku.."

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, berpikir mungkin. Dia kemudian berbicara, "Ada hal yang kadang membuat orang terjatuh, namun ada hal pula yang membuat seseorang berdiri kembali. Kau tidak memilikinya, apapun yang terjadi, kau hanya melihat dirimu terjatuh, dan kau sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk berdiri.." aku membulatkan manik milikku saat mendengar ucapannya. Kenapa dia tahu sebanyak itu?

Anak itu kembali duduk, tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganku kembali memungut buku yang tadi di hantamnya ke tanah itu. Senyuman penuh rasa pengertinya mengembang di raut wajahnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku takut. Dia sedikit kaget, lalu ia membuang muka.

"Riku, Riku Kaitani. Salam kenal, kita sekelas 'kan? Taki Suzuna?" tanyanya memastikan, aku mengangguk senang.

"Iya! Kaitani-san!" jawabku semangat. Sebenarnya aku telah lama tahu kalau dia sekelas denganku, hanya saja aku dan dia memiliki jarak pemisah yang jauh.

Riku tersenyum, "Menggelikan, panggil Riku saja!" perintahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pasti. "Nah, kuberitahu. Kau, cepat kembalikan semua buku itu!"

"Eh? Kembalikan? Tapi.." aku menundukkan wajah.

"Tenang saja, aku temani, kok!" dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut. Meski dia anak laki-laki, tapi yang aku lihat adalah Riku itu orang yang rapi, beda dengan kakakku yang jorok minta ampun.

"Te .. terima Kasih!"

"Nah, kalian mau 'kan?" Riku menggoda dengan ketampanannya. Ternyata, 80% penghuni sekolah ini adalah penggemar Riku, dan dalam satu kedipan saja, seluruh anak perempuan yang selalu memintaku untuk membantuk mereka luluh lantak dan ada beberapa yang mencair. *?*

"Kami mau, Riku.." jawab seluruh fans Riku serempak dan kompak! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, ternyata aku bisa lepas dari jeratan mereka semua. Dan semua itu berkat Riku!

.

"Kau lihat? Mudah 'kan?" Riku cengesan. Senyuman kegirangan melekat erat sebagai ekspresinya, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Iya, makasih ya?"

"Sama-sama. Akhirnya kau lihat, semuanya bisa kau rubah kalau kau berusaha 'kan?" tanya Riku. Aku sedikit menoleh untuknya.

"Tapi 'kan Riku yang berusaha, bukan aku!" jawabku dengan senyuman jahil. Sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum begini.

"Ciee.. lain kali kamu sendiri yang berusaha! Mengerti?"

"Oke! Aku akan berjuang!"

Akhirnya aku melanjutkan perjalan pulangku, namun kali ini aku tidak sendiri lagi, ada Riku yang menemaniku. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku sangat amat senang, apa ini semua karena Riku? Mungkin, dan aku bersyukur ke pada Tuhan, karena Takdirnya, aku dan Riku dapat bertemu dan …

_Ada hal yang dapat diubah, karena semua hal dapat kita ubah._

_Takdir 'pun dapat kita ubah, asalkan kita akan berusaha. Terkecuali kematian dan ajal.._

_Namun, kita masih bisa bermimpi dan berharap, karena kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat kita lihat.._

_Aku, Suzuna Taki. Mulai hari ini kehidupanku akan berubah! Takdir yang awalnya membuatku terjatuh, kini diubah dengan mudah olehnya, Riku Kaitani._

_Semua berubah karenanya, termasuk perasaan ini.._

**T B C**

O.O *Shock* Aduh.. lagi-lagi multichapter… *PLAK!* saya memang nafsu buat fic multichapter, jadi maafkan saya.. (_ _)

Saya kembali lagi setelah HIATUS dari fandom ES21 dan saya datang dengan multichapter lagi =="

Udah, ah! Nggak usah curhat! Satu kata dari saya, Reviews Minna ^^


End file.
